


Do you Need a Hand?

by SugarLace



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Surprise Kiss, got my hand stuck in a vending machine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLace/pseuds/SugarLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz being the dork that he is gets his arm stuck in a vending machine. He had just spent a dollar for the bag of pizza flavored chips that didn't want to come out, and he'd be dammed before he wasted that money. Then comes Aoba that wants to lend him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I got from a tumblr post about random AU's. I'm not sure where this is going but here you go...

Noiz's stomach began to rumble as he walked down the side walk on his way home. It was mid-afternoon, and Noiz was ready to crash, (a.k.a spend all night surfing the internet and playing video games.) After a long day of beating ass in rhyme. He had some leftover pasta at his place and was content with eating that for dinner, but then his eyes landed on, what must have been a new vending machine because it wasn't there yesterday. He usually wasn't one for vending machine snacks but he still had a few more blocks before he reached home so he decided a snack while he walked would be nice.

He made his way over to the machine and scanned over the variety of choices. None of them really seemed that good to him. There were a bunch of healthy options for women on diets, but he didn't need any of that. He was about to give up and walk away, until his eyes locked with his hearts true desire. "Extreme nacho pizza blast," was his name and according to the bag, flavor was his game. Noiz couldn't put his money in fast enough.

When he selected, "R12," he waited patiently as he watched the machine work, anticipation boiling. But when his chips were suppose to drop... they didn't. He blinked perplexed, he waited a few more seconds but his chips have yet to drop down. So he did what any normal person would do, he started kicking the shit out of it. Luckily the streets were clear, not that he cared he just didn't want anyone interfering, this was between him and the machine.

He didn't really care about the money, but this was suppose to be a fair trade, and this bitch-ass machine was crazy if it thought that he was going to put more money in there after this betrayal. After a few good kicks the chips had fallen closer, and looked to be within reach. So Noiz bent down and wedged his arm into the machine. His finger tips were brushing against the edge of the bag and victory was just within reach. Since he couldn't feel pain he couldn't tell when his arm was too far in, so he just kept pushing until he had it. So he gave it a good yank with his fingers and the chips fell. He grinned and was about to claim his prize, but when he tried to remove his arm, it wouldn't budge.

"Shit..." he cursed under his breath.

He tried again to pull his arm out, a little more gently now, but it still barely moved. He tried to pull it a little harder this time but it only moved about a centimeter. Noiz held his head low and cursed at the ground.

"Umm... excuse me, do you need help?"

Noiz turned his head at the concerned voice, and saw a reasonably cute guy with long blue hair and an allmate walking behind him. Noiz didn't really want anybody's help, he hated owing people. But his hand was turning blue and that couldn't be a good sign. While Noiz was still pondering it, the guy rushed over and bent down next to Noiz to assesse the damage.

"Jeez, your arm is really stuck in there isn't it, how'd this even happen?"

"I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened. Now get away I never said I needed your help," Noiz's eyes narrowed at the bluenette, but the guy didn't waver. "I don't care if you asked for my help or not, you clearly need it. So just relax and let me help you." The blue-haired mans eyes were soft and kind when Noiz looked into them. He couldn't find a reason to distrust him so he looked away and sighed.

"I don't like owing people especially strangers."

"You won't owe me anything, I'm not doing this for something in return. And my names Aoba by the way," Aoba smiled at him, and the blonde pouted. "Noiz."

Aoba took a look at Noiz's arm and gently tried to pull it out, but it only moved a few centimeters. "Wow, its really stuck in there, Ren, what do you think?" Aoba turned to his allmate for advice.  

Ren walked over and nudged his head against Aoba's legs before answering, "I would suggest wetting his arm with a lubricant, like water then gently slip it out."

Noiz was a little surprised that such a deep voice came from such a small and cute dog but brushed it off. Aoba stud up and saw that there was a vending machine a little away from this one with drinks in it. "I'll go get some water, I'll be right back," Aoba said as he walked off with Ren close behind.

Noiz watched him walk down the sidewalk and couldn't help but stare. He didn't expect the guy to have such a banging butt. The way it swayed as he walked almost made Noiz forget that his arm was stuck in some shitty vending machine. " _Aoba... more like Aobooty,"_ Noiz thought as the man walked out of sight.  

A few minutes later Aoba returned with a bottle of water in hand.

"Hey Noiz, you doing alright?" he asked as he bent down next to the blonde. Noiz made the mistake of looking into Aoba's eyes and shit... the guy was cuter than he thought.

"I'd be better if my arm wasn't stuck in this machine," Aoba gave a nervous giggle and uncapped the bottle. "Don't worry I'll get you out now."

He poured enough water to dampen Noiz's arm and then he held it to try pulling it again. It seemed to be working. Little by little Noiz's arm came out of the vending machine until it was fully out. Noiz shuck his arm a few times to get what little feeling he had back into it. Aoba let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness we got your arm out, it would have been a problem if that didn't work."

Noiz nodded, and slowly stood up, not wanting to fall after kneeling for so long. "Thanks," Noiz said, looking at Aoba. "How much was the water?" he asked reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, no no, it's alright. You don't have to pay me back it was no trouble," he said waving his arms in front of the man.

"Then what is it you want?" he asked, taking a step closer. "If it's not money then you must want something else."

Aoba took a few steps back, getting uncomfortable by the close proximity. "Really Noiz, I don't want anything," Aoba repeated, his back hitting the vending machine. Noiz placed one of his arms against the machine, sufficiently trapping Aoba. He used his other hand to cup Aoba's chin, and tilt his head up. "Maybe this is what you want," Then he leaned in and connected their lips.

Aoba would have struggled if he wasn't so stunned. He could feel Noiz's tongue enter his mouth, it wandered inside for a bit, but it wasn't long before Noiz pulled away. He felt hands pushing on his chest trying to create distance. When he looked down he say that Aoba's face was completely red, and this surprised him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Aoba said, using his arm to cover his mouth. "It was a kiss," Noiz said simply. Looking unamused. Aoba's face turned even redder, "K-kiss!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over a kiss, its not weird or anything?"

"No, no, no, its weird it's totally weird!" Aoba exclaimed. Noiz couldn't understand why the guy was getting so worked up, he'd kissed lots of people before and none of them ever thought of it as weird. "What's weird about it?"

Noiz took a few steps back, and Aoba removed his hands from Noiz's chest. "Guy's don't usually kiss other guys!" he said, looking away, "Unless you play for that team."

"Team, what team?"

"Never-mind, you just surprised me is all," Aoba looked down at Ren who seemed concerned. He picked him up and turned him off, placing him in his bag. "Anyway, if you're alright now then I should go," he looked up at Noiz, not sure how he should say bye after what just happened.

"Umm.. I guess I'll see you around," he said, smiling nervously and Noiz nodded, being the first to walk away, but not without grabbing his pizza flavored chips, that he'd gone through so much trouble for. Leaving Aoba feeling more than a bit awkward.    

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, it's my first attempt at dramatical murder fanfiction. ^_^
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: titansweets


End file.
